


my winter song to you

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пушистые снежинки падают с неба, застилая застывшую землю большим покрывалом, согревая. Крупные хлопья падают на шапку, попадают за оттопыренный ворот куртки, от чего Тони встряхивает головой, морщит лоб, ругаясь на дурацкую зиму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my winter song to you

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan Keating – Winter Song  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/668769Ehsx
> 
> (перевод текста песни, использованного в работе - вольный-мой)

Пушистые снежинки падают с неба, застилая застывшую землю большим покрывалом, согревая. Крупные хлопья падают на шапку, попадают за оттопыренный ворот куртки, от чего Тони встряхивает головой, морщит лоб, ругаясь на дурацкую зиму. 

“Холодно?” - взволновано спрашивает Стив, стягивая с себя шарф, наматывает его вокруг шеи Тони, пока тот пытается словами заставить Роджерса вернуть шарф на место. “Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты простыл, упрямец”, - улыбается Стивен, демонстративно указывающий на ворот водолазки, торчащий из-под синей куртки. Тони бросает ещё несколько колких фраз в сторону тёплого шарфа, но затихает как только Стив берёт его за руку. “Куда мы идём?” - спрашивает Старк, прищуриваясь от яркого слепящего света солнца, выглянувшего из-за облаков.

У Стива красные щёки, замёрший нос, волосы в снегу. 

У Тони красная шапка, белый шарф, беспрерывно звенящий сотовый в кармане. 

“Стиви, мы бродим здесь уже около часа”, - жалуется Тони, угодивший правой ногой в сугроб, - “И моя машина, там на обочине, совсем одна”. Он тяжело вздыхает, отряхивает брюки от снега, морщится от холода в ботинках, фыркает, потому что Стив уже убежал вперед метра на четыре и наверняка не собирается ничего ему говорить. 

Тони задевает еловую ветку, гора снега падает на него, но шапка и шарф, что отдал ему Стив, спасают от ненавистной кристаллизованной воды. Телефон опять звонит, и в этот раз Старк отвечает. На другом конце озлобленная Пеппер.

“Тони! Какого чёрта? Бросить Хэппи одного чёрт знает где и пропасть в лесах? Как ты можешь так себя вести?”

“Всё хорошо, Пеп, всё хорошо. Я со Стивом”.

_My love: a beacon in the night._  
(Моя любовь - маяк в ночи)  
My words will be your light  
(Мои слова станут твоим светом)  
to carry you to me.  
(который приведёет тебя ко мне). 

“Но Тони…”, - в голосе Пеппер дрожь; явная, пугающая, горькая. - “Стива _нет_ , Тони”.

“Он со мной, всё впорядке”. 

Тони прячет телефон обратно в карман. Стив пропал из вида. Он вспоминает, где видел его в последний раз и направляется туда, рассматривая незамысловатые следы на снегу, заметенные слоем пушистых снежинок, которые еле проглядываются сквозь пелену зимних хлопьев. 

Слова, сказанные Пеппер минуту назад, режут сердце острым осколком и застревают в груди. Из лёгких словно вышибает воздух, Тони падает на колени, хватаясь голыми руками за рыхлый снег. Он проваливается в яму, которую вырыл сам себе; проваливается глубоко, сердце бешено стучит, бьёт ребра, тонкие снежинки впиваются в кожу.

_They say that things just cannot grow_  
(Они говорят, что ничего не растет)  
beneath the winter snow,  
(под зимним снегом)  
or so I have been told  
(или так сказали мне)  
They say we're buried far  
(Они говорят, мы похоронены далёко)  
just like a distant star.  
(как далёкая звезда). 

“Упрямец, вставай”, - знакомые нотки над головой. Тони смотрит, но вокруг только вечнозелёные деревья, снег и заметённые следы.

Наверное, правильно было бы пойти назад, по своим следам. Найти Хэппи, сесть в машину, рассказать Пеппер как часто Стив приходит к нему, куда они отправляются вместе. Но “Стива _нет_ ”, всплывающие в памяти тихим, обеспокоенным голосом Вирджинии, бьёт прямо в сердце. Может, поздно?

Он встает, ведь он боец, он идёт по невидимым следам, отличает их от всех остальных. Голос звучит в ушах - знакомый, на распев говорящий нелепые фразы. Тони ему отвечает, иногда злится и кричит, иногда равнодушно повторяет его фразы, иногда, словно взрывом, ревёт одно простое “Стив”.

_This is my winter song to you_  
(Это моя зимняя песня для тебя)  
The storm is coming soon  
(Скоро начнется шторм)  
It rolls in from the sea  
(Он идёт с моря)  
My voice: a beacon in the night  
(Мой голос - маяк в ночи)  
My words will be your light  
(Мои слова станут твоим светом)  
to carry you to me.  
(который приведёт тебя ко мне). 

Он слышит стук топора по дереву, слышит мелодичную песню, даже слышит, кажется, как трещать дрова в костре.

Он бежит, падает, встает и снова бежит. Он хватает воздух, дышать тяжело; он ломает ветки, хватаясь за них, чтобы не падать; он слушает песню. Звуки не стихают, становятся громче, ближе. Рядом. 

\- Тони? - Стив отпускает топор, взволновано смотрит на появившегося Старка. У Стива красные щеки, замерший нос, волосы в снегу. - Тони.

_My love: a beacon in the night._  
(Моя любовь - маяк в ночи)  
My words will be your light  
(Мои слова станут твоим светом)  
to carry you to me.  
(который приведёт тебя ко мне). 

_Is love alive?  
(Любовь жива?)_

Руки Стива - горячие, настоящие; глаза - такие же - голубые, манящие; поцелуи - словно сквозь тысячелетия - долгожданные.

“Как ты меня нашёл?” - спрашивает он, прерывая поцелуй, тащит замёрзшего Старка в дом. - “И мой шарф…”. 

“Ты меня привел сюда”, - перебивает его Старк, - “Ты. И надеюсь, ты настоящий”.

Стив улыбается.

_Love is alive  
(Любовь жива).  
_


End file.
